


You Make Me

by Flickoftheforce



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Torture, Choking, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Tags May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flickoftheforce/pseuds/Flickoftheforce
Summary: You (Lydia) work with the resistance helping to combat the First Order and bring the down the reign of Kylo Ren. During one mission to help make that a reality, your x-wing gets hit causing it to crash onto Starkiller base, in tern getting caught as hostage.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 2





	You Make Me

'19:38'. You had been stood outside beside your ship for 50 minuets waiting for Poe to show up from his 'quick trip' inside the hanger to get the spare part, so the communication panel could be improved. I guess you couldn't complain too much considering it was only a favour, that's the good thing about being friends with the best pilot the Resistance has, you get things done for free. Most of the time. The relationship between you and Poe was complicated to say the least. Meeting him a couple years back as a young, naive starter pilot with a lack of friendship probably didn't help with you quickly becoming invested in him and sometimes not in an innocent way. The close sound of BB-8 rolling towards you along with him bumping into your leg caused you to look back at your watch and surely enough another 10 minuets had passed. '19:51'. God damn it Poe. Looking down at the little orange ball. It rolled back a bit, realising that you were going to speak, and tilted his head to the side. Letting out a smooth beep.  
''Have you seen Poe anywhere? He was supposed to be ba-'' You were stopped by a semi soft tap on the shoulder with what felt like some sort of metal object.  
''Yeah sorry i don't think i've seen him recently.'' Poe said from behind you. A smile crept onto your face as you looked down at the floor, gradually turning around to come face to face with him. ''I got the part, sorry i took forever.''  
''Yeah about that. Explain why you took so long...mate,'' You paused thinking through all the possible things that he could of been doing in the hanger let alone the rest of the base, your mind pondered on the thought of him doing something sexual with someone. This frightened you to say the least. Even though you were not official or anything just hooking up ever so often, or Friends with benefits as you liked to call it. He just felt like yours, and you didn't want anyone else to take that away from you.  
Poe turned to open the cockpit with a smirk on his face, ''Well, Mate... I had to sort out another ship for General Organa.'' he handed you the part and pushed himself up and into the seat of the cockpit. He looked down at you, about to reach for the part, but hesitated. ''Why. why you ask. Don't trust me or something?'' He let out a little laugh, obviously pulling your leg, and reached out and took the part in your hand.  
''No. Just curious to why you took an hour and didn't think about getting BB-8 to come tell me where you were or what you were doing.'' You took a pause to register what he said and mentally calm down from the wave of uneasiness you had just experienced. ''Like you usually do.''  
You bent down and picked up the tool box and handed it to Poe.  
A silent 5 minuets went by without a word from him, only a slight beep or whirr from BB-8 ever so often.  
Poe eventually broke the silence.  
''So, Lydia, you excited for tomorrow? You know, the big day.'' He questioned still looking intensely at the control panel. ''I know i am.''  
You looked up from the floor, ''Kind of. I guess i still get nervous about flying, i honestly don't know why i still get like this it's silly really.''  
''I mean not really. Everyone gets nervous, even i get nervous and iv'e been a pilot for many years now.''  
''You? Getting nervous? I don't believe that for one second! Honestly man you're the best pilot in the galaxy, what have you got to get worried about.'' You scoffed.  
''I wouldn't say galaxy. Maybe the in the resistance, only because everyone says so.'' Poe paused for a bit as he was putting the tools back in the box. '' You know. Losing the resistance, they are my family. My friends.'' He looked down at you and BB-8 from the cockpit, a glimpse of sadness and regret flickered through his eyes. You knew exactly what he was trying to say to you and you didn't want to accept it. As he got down from the ship, Poe said, '' Hey. Let's go see if they still have some dinner left for us.'' nudging you slightly as if he saw the sadness being transmitted from his body to yours. And that is what you two did, quietly walk side by side the whole way to the cafeteria. 

Poe politely opened the door for you as you and BB-8 entered the big dining hall. There were still a few people scattered across the many tables that filled the room, but that's how you liked it, the hustle and bustle of the many people packed into one space just made you feel uneasy. As you two strolled up towards the canteen, BB-8 rolling closely behind, and asked for a plate of food each. Luckily, the man serving you was kind enough to actually give you food because they were closing for the night and getting ready for the next morning. Poe led the way to a table tucked away in the corner beside a window that ,usually, showed a lovely view of the compound but all you saw was the reflection of the room and the lights on top of the navy night sky. You flicked back at your watch '20:42' you were a bit shocked that that much time had passed, but i guess that's what happens when your having fun. Time flies. You felt Poe's eyes on you whilst looking down and picking at the plate of food with a fork, and looked up. His gaze did not meet yours, he was still looking down at his plate of food. But you still felt eyes on you and quickly looked behind you and around for a second but no one was there. You shrugged it off but still felt uneasy.  
''Hey. You ok?'' Poe asked, making you dart your head back in front of you towards him. Your stomach churned and you swallowed trying to banish the vomit lingering in your throat.  
''Yeah, just nervous.'' You only just managed to choke those words out, quickly pushing your plate forward and standing up. ''I think I'm going to go get an early night. You know, gotta get a good sleep for tomorrow.'' You tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible.  
''Oh. Yeah. Sure.'' Poe shrugged it off but sounded a bit surprised. '' W-Wait.'' He said quickly. ''I'll go too.'' Picking up both plates and his belongings.  
Already walking backwards towards the doors, you said,''No. It's fine.'' And continued walking backwards and eventually turning round, almost running. The churning in your stomach had increased to the point of gagging.You clasped your hand over your mouth as you came closer to your room and began fumbling with the door handle for a few seconds before bursting into the room. Quickly followed by the opening of the bathroom door. The cold tile floor attacked your legs and hands whilst leaning over the toilet. Slightly rocking back and forth trying to get rid of this horrible feeling but it did nothing but make it worse, the inevitable happened, you were sick. This wasn't out of the blue. This had happened before, multiple times, mostly before flying. But this was different. You saw something in the cafeteria and nobody else had. After the loud flushing had stopped and you sat back against the wall and sighed.  
''You really should have let me come with you.'' Poe was leaning up against the door. You looked up at him and smiled slightly. Poe sighed, ''Come on.'' he put out his hand to help you up and you grabbed it. '' Will you be able to still fly tomorrow?''.  
''Yes. I'll be fine.'' You smiled.  
''What? No. Lydia I'm not falling for that one again, honestly, stay here, get some rest. You ne-''  
''Poe. I'm fine. It was just nerves. And before you say It's not normal, I get this a lot, I just don't tell you.'' And you let go of Poe's hand and went to open the door, as a signal for him to leave.  
''Ok. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.'' He turned around and headed for the door, ''Oh and if you're wondering why i was in your room. It's because you left your door open.'' and he gave you a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before swiftly leaving to avoid any questions about what he just did. You stared down with a big grin on your face and closed the door, locking it as well. You guessed it would be lights out soon so you got ready for bed and tried to fall asleep amongst the masses of thoughts clouding your mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of 'You Make Me'. I'm excited to see your feedback from this chapter so feel free to leave a comment or two. Also don't expect me to be updating this regularly because this is for my own entertainment purposes.  
> \- Flickoftheforce x


End file.
